


Holding the Upper-Hand

by Talking_Mold



Category: RDR - Fandom, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: Dutch, Dutch Van der linde - Freeform, Other, RDR2, Reader fic - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Robbing, Short, imagine, red dead redemption 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Mold/pseuds/Talking_Mold
Summary: You attempt your first robery on a very particular character.





	Holding the Upper-Hand

Victory was so close to your lips you could almost taste it. A helpless what you assumed to be business man at your mercy. An amusing thought years ago, turned reality. It was a strong euphoric mix of internal panic and excitment. A constant fight in your stomach for top dog that had manfested itself into the biggest pit you’d ever felt. What wasn’t amusing though, was the smug smile your mugee wore. Baffled by the expression, you could only half-heartedly ponder what was so god damn funny? He was alone, gunless, now penniless, you couldn’t exactly find the punchline here. Regardless, his dumb grin only seem to grow bigger with each second passed. Breaking out of your trance to catch him reaching down towards the tight near pitch black leather vest he adorned, you quickly pushed the blade closer to his throat. 

“Don’t tell me you’re hiding something from me funny-man, I wouldn’t want to hurt anyone now.” You taunted, your voice almost shaking from pure, unfiltered nerve. You kind of wanted to kick yourself over it. Not that any dumb quiver mattered now. It was your knife at his throat. Your knife, meant your control, which meant there was nothing to be afraid of. Or at least you thought. 

“I wouldn’t say funny son,” the man shot back. Slowly raising his hands back to where they’d once been. His tone as even as the moment you pulled your blade. It didn’t take long to find out why, as before you could even react your head met with the alleyways brick wall. A loud thud echoing in your ears as you attempted to regain composure. Trying to adjust your grip on the blade, all you could focus on was him and the various curses slipping through your head. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fu-

“Funny right? I’m sure you thought it was.”


End file.
